Syria
| otherappearances = }} Syria is a fighter whom the Avatar first encountered in Jhelom, training as a student in the Library of Scars under Master De Snel. Prior to Ultima VII, Syria was involved in an altercation with Sprellic, the keeper of the Bunk and Stool. Due to complaints of coldness made by a patron claiming to be the Avatar (likely Sullivan), Sprellic was roaming the streets of Jhelom one night looking for additional blankets. Happening onto the Library's "honor flag," Sprellic took it down from its place in front of the academy in the hopes it would satisfy his customer's demands, not knowing its symbolic value. Syria, who was on guard that night, caught him in the act and attempted to chase him down, only to lose him in the shadows. She reported that she was later lashed ten times in punishment for her failure. Later, Syria challenged Sprellic to a duel to the death, outraged at the innkeeper's seeming insult in absconding with the standard and spiteful at the punishment she received for failing to guard it. Her fellow student, Vokes, and a young prospective student named Timmons did the same. As the ersatz Avatar had stolen the flag along with all of Sprellic's blankets the night he had stayed at the Inn, the innkeeper had no means of returning the item to make peace with the students of the Library. The true Avatar eventually arrived and resolved the issue by having Kliftin, Jhelom's armorer and tailor, manufacture a replica honor flag, which was then returned to the Library. With what she thought was the honor flag returned, Syria rescinded her challenge, satisfied that Sprellic's challenge to the academy was withdrawn. Later, after De Snel met his end at the hands of the Avatar, Syria was appointed headmaster of the Library of Scars. In Ultima Underworld II, she was among the guests attending the fete at Lord British's castle to celebrate the Reconstruction, and was trapped inside of the great blackrock sphere that the Guardian crafted to imprison the revelers. During the time in which the party-goers were trapped in Castle Britannia, Syria spoke with the Avatar, as well as offering training in sword work and unarmed combat. She confided in the hero, mentioning that she felt like an anachronism in the modern and civilized Britannia, pining for the age of warriors that accompanied the Age of Darkness. At some point she won a sparring match with Geoffrey, which left the aging fighter feeling somewhat self-conscious. Trivia * In Ultima VII the Avatar has several options by which the affair with Sprellic and the Library of Scars can be resolved. It is possible for the hero to kill Syria, Timmons and Vokes in combat as Sprellic's champion, or to simply murder Sprellic before the duel. The creation of the false honor flag, however, is considered the canonical solution, as Ultima Underworld II features Syria and mentions Sprellic as being very much alive. * Sprellic's dialogue hints that he is somewhat smitten with Syria, although given her attitude regarding him in Ultima Underworld II, it is unlikely that he ever acted upon it. Category:NPCs of Ultima VII Category:NPCs of Ultima Underworld II